


Hey, Google? How do I ask him out?

by SC_WinterArcher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bisexual Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Disabled Character, F/F, Fake Suicide Note, Immigration, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff Needs a Hug, Pietro Maximoff-centric, Pietro and Wanda are from Russia, Pietro wishes he took those English lessons his sister told him to take, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, damn who is that cute boy over there?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC_WinterArcher/pseuds/SC_WinterArcher
Summary: Pietro and his sister, Wanda, immigrated from Russia part of the way through the school year. His sister took some English courses to better understand the language, and he is slowly regretting it after he found the cute boy who only speaks English.All set from Pietro's phone.--Google Search // Flight times Russia to Poland to New YorkGoogle Search // Kayak plane service??Google Search // What is a Kayak?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Flight Time

**4:15 AM**

  
  
**Google Search**

Flight times Moscow to New York

**Google Search**

Flight times Moscow to London

**Google Search**

Flight times Moscow to Poland

**Google Search**

Flight times Russia to Poland

**Google Search**

Flight times Poland to New York

**Google Search**

Flight times Russia to Poland to New York

**Google Search**

Kayak plane service??

**Google Search**

What is a Kayak?

**Google Search**

Kayak Poland to New York

**KAYAK from BOOKING.COM**

**SEARCH HUNDREDS OF CAR SITES AT ONCE**

**FLIGHTS <**

**STAYS**

**CARS**

**FLIGHTS+HOTEL**

**______ to ______ //**

****

**. **

****

**Bags**

**Poland** **to New York  // Tomorrow **

**One-Way**

**2 youth**

**Economy**

**2 bags**

**Google Search**

How to sneak out of Russia

**Google Search**

How to get on a plane

**Google Search**

How to write a fake suicide note

**Google Search**

Russia teen help

**Google Search**

Russia teen help anymuss

**Google Search**

anymuss

**Google Search**

Russia teen help anonymous

**Google Search**

How to pack a backpack


	2. Airport

**11:38 PM**

**YouTube Search**

>Funny videos

>Funny cat videos

>Cat videos that are cute

>cute cats in русский

>русский Cats

>Cute cats to watch with sister

_no results_

**12:04 AM**

**Google Translate**

**русский - > Polskie**

Привет, а где мне позавтракать?

->Cześć, gdzie mogę zjeść śniadanie?
    
    
      
        
    
        
    
    

**Polskie- > русский**

Po lewej stronie znajduje się mała restauracja. Jesteś tu sam?

-> Слева от вас есть небольшой ресторан. Ты здесь один?

**русский - > Polskie**

Я здесь с моей сестрой

-> Jestem tu z siostrą

**Polskie- > русский**

oboje jesteście bardzo odważni, aby być tu sami. Ile macie lat?

-> вы оба очень смелы, чтобы побыть здесь одни. Сколько тебе лет?

**русский - > Polskie**

Семнадцать

-> Siedemnaście

**Polskie- > русский**

Oboje jesteście młodzi. Rosyjski?

-> Вы оба молоды. Русский?

**русский - > Polskie**

Да.

-> Tak.

\--

**Google Search**

Poland time in New York?

> _6:04 AM_

**Google Search**

Songs in English to learn.

**12:49 AM**

**Google Search**

Flight delay boredom

**Google Search**

How to stop sister snoring

**Google Search**

Hotels New York

**Google Search**

Kayak.com

**Google Search**

Panic attack

**Google Search**

How to stop panic attack??

**Google Search**

How to calm sister??

**Google Search**

How to get rid of worry.

**Google Search**

Как чувствовать себя в безопасности?


	3. Chapter 3

**2:05 AM**

_TRANSLATOR ONLINE -_ Polskie->Pусский

**Polskie- > русский**

Witamy na pokładzie Polskich Linii Lotniczych. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa i komfortu prosimy o zwrócenie uwagi na to wystąpienie. Bagaż należy umieścić w górnej półce, a cięższe przedmioty pod siedzeniem przed sobą. Przygotowując się do startu, upewnij się, że siedzisz wygodnie, z wyprostowanym oparciem i złożonym stolikiem. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa należy zapiąć pas bezpieczeństwa, gdy zapali się lampka pasów bezpieczeństwa. Jakość powietrza jest dla nas ważna. Dlatego zawsze dbamy o to, abyś cieszył się zakazem palenia. W tej chwili przenośne urządzenia elektroniczne muszą być ustawione w tryb samolotowy do momentu ogłoszenia powiadomienia po przylocie. Ilustrowana karta w kieszeni fotela wyjaśnia wiele funkcji bezpieczeństwa tego samolotu. Prosimy o przejrzenie go na jakiś czas przed startem. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy lub masz jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, skontaktuj się z jednym z nas. Dziękujemy za wybranie lotu Polskimi Liniami Lotniczymi.

-> Добро пожаловать на борт Polish Airlines. Пожалуйста, обратите внимание на это выступление для вашей безопасности и комфорта. Багаж следует размещать на верхней полке, а более тяжелые предметы - под сиденьем перед вами. Готовясь к взлету, убедитесь, что вам удобно сидеть, спинка должна стоять прямо, а стол сложен. По соображениям безопасности вам следует пристегнуть ремень безопасности, когда загорится индикатор ремня безопасности. Для нас важно качество воздуха. Вот почему мы всегда заботимся о том, чтобы запрет на курение вам понравился. Портативные электронные устройства должны быть переведены в режим полета в это время, пока не будет сделано объявление о прибытии. Иллюстрированная карточка в кармане сиденья объясняет многие функции безопасности этого самолета. Пожалуйста, просмотрите его за некоторое время до взлета. Если вам нужна помощь или у вас есть сомнения, свяжитесь с одним из нас. Спасибо, что выбрали рейс Polish Airlines.

**To: Sister**

Не думаю, что переводчик правильно понял речь.

**From: Sister**

Я сказал тебе начать учить английский.

**To: Sister**

Но это даже не английский.

**To: Sister**

Это польский

**From: Sister**

You will not be saying that in America

**To: Sister**

Что это значит?

**From: Sister**

Я вам не говорю. Кроме того, просто поговори со мной. Я рядом с тобой, придурок.

**Комсомольской правды - _TRANSLATED TO ENGLISH_**

**TWINS MISSING - MOTHER REVEALS SUICIDE NOTE**

Another day of searching has gone by after the sudden disappearance of twins Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Their mother has recently stated that shortly after they did not return home, she found a suicide note in their shared bedroom, saying that they have run away to 'finish it all' and will not be returning. Many are now joining in on the search to find the twins alive, though, with each passing hour, people are beginning to expect the worse.  
Many believe that the eldest of the two, Pietro Maximoff, forced his younger twin sister into following the plan, with their family saying that this was unlike them both, but definitely unlike their daughter. However, they mentioned that she was very close to her brother, wanting to do anything that he did.  
The search continues still.


End file.
